


Trouble Tease

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: Bucky loves Steve. Loves his noises, his way of life. But Bucky knows Steve is not the Captain and what he needs.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Trouble Tease

Bucky's fingers skimmed the back of Steve's neck, where he was nestled in between his legs. Waiting for orders. 

That's something Bucky only wished the world knew. That the man behind the mask wanted to be human sometimes, and more often than not. 

He whimpered and Bucky paused to start again with the heavy petting. "Gonna stay quiet until I get into ya. Dirty dirty boy, I'll clean you up." Bucky's fingers wandered further down. 

At the deeper pressure Steve cried out. "Want it. So bad. Pleasepleasepleaseplease. Bucky!" 

Bucky sat up ramrod straight. "I'm sorry." Steve looked up plaintively. "I know I'll be allowed to make all the noise I want if i just wait." 

Bucky nodded as Steve slid to the floor, having had this happen so many times before. The man's mind didn't like to give up. 

"Stevie, Stevie. Why did you do it? We were doing so well." Bucky glanced at the man now kneeling at the foot of the bed, his head bowed. His footsteps thumped against the thick carpet.

"I just… I don't know… I just really wanted you to know that I appreciate what you do. Do for me. And I wanted to please you." His tone deepened. 

"Don't." Bucky's eyes hardened.

"Get up." Bucky stopped pacing. 

"Com' 'mere." Steve stepped towards Bucky, at his motions.

Bucky's hands met Steve's, where he pulled them up toward the wall. 

A hand teasing, testing over Steve's spine. A shove at his lower back. "Bend." 

Steve complied easily, floating on the edge of subspace still, from the previous session. The ribbons were still wound over his arms and around his legs, wrapped up like a present. 

His face was streaked black and red with smudges of makeup. His hair gel was long rendered useless by now, against Bucky's zealous fingers.

Once Bucky had Steve's upper body perpendicular to the wall, he gently nudged his ankles a little more than shoulder's width apart. 

"Wait." Steve loved Buck's one word commands. They were perfect and easy to understand.

The clouds were surrounding him, pulling him in. _Listen to him. It will be perfect_. 

The footsteps on the floor changed from thumps to slaps and back as Bucky returned. 

"Relax. This may be cold." Steve felt a block of some kind slide between his cheeks. 

"And clench." Bucky slapped a palm across Steve's ass, watching the red mark rise to the surface. 

"I'm going to be right here. If you say your safeword or take both hands off the wall, I'll end the scene. The power is yours." The bed rustled as Bucky stripped and redressed it. The clink of the handcuffs and the vibrator in the wooden drawer.

_Why would I ever want to use a safeword? I'm safe with you. I love you. I want to speak… that's not something I can do while in punishment._

Steve's shoulders slouched and his head dropped. "Posture." Ramrod straight. "You cannot hurt yourself to try and get out of this. Another fifteen minutes because of that so forty five total." The rustle of a pillow being fluffed, and the sliding of paper on paper. "You're only seven minutes in. Be patient."

_Only seven minutes. So… I don't even care how many left. Can't let it slip._

His back tightened. "Good boy." A grumble sounded across the room.

A small eternity later, Steve's back ached, his calves were cramping and he knew his ass was going to be sore tomorrow. 

But he felt cleansed. Even more after all of Bucky's praise and a bath and the promise of the cuddles to come.

He would get it tomorrow. He always did the second time around. 

This was them and this was now. Bucky loved Steve and Steve loved Bucky. Care was but a portion of what they felt and shared. 

Bucky would always take care of him and know before Steve knew about so much. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out and join the discord!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe


End file.
